Talk:Is Cookie Monster now the Veggie Monster?
List of items A list of healthy items that Cookie Monster has eaten was erecently added. I think the research and evidence provided here draws a clearer picture of the point, but if we want a list for fun, I think we should add it as a new section to Items Other Than Cookies Consumed by Cookie Monster, or wait until the list is significantly larger (with sources) before we add it back here. Otherwise, an item or two in addendum to the research work we've compiled here kind of looks silly in comparison. —Scott (talk) 16:35, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe make this page more prominent? It's possible there should be a link to this page from the main Cookie Monster page, seeing as it's been kind of a big deal for the character as of late. A snopes.com article just went up refuting the rumor as well. Shawn 19:29, 20 March 2007 (UTC) CTW forums: Google search says yes Although I couldn't find archives of the forums themselves, a Google search (see my talk page) confirmed that CTW did in fact run moderated Sesame Street forums as late as 1999. --Ingeborg 23:24, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Related rumor I have seen rumors floating around the Web that Cookie Monster was going to be retired outright--and replaced with a Fruit Monster. That claim, wrong as it's been so far, dates back at least 5-10 years. How do I know? CTW still used its old name, and still maintained fan discussion forums (moderated by their employees, but now defunct) at the time. The Urban Legend Reference Pages (snopes.com) also debated the Fruit Monster rumor on their forum; like the CTW regulars, most members dismissed it as bunk. --Ingeborg 16:25, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :Do you have any sources? -- Scott (talk) 16:31, 22 July 2006 (UTC) ::I'd have sources if one of the sites weren't dead and the other one doesn't keep archives that old. Maybe the Internet Wayback Machine might keep those discussions; the CTW-run site would be very reliable, if it's archived still. --Ingeborg 16:35, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :::I've never heard of this rumor. Sources would be helpful. -- Scott (talk) 16:37, 22 July 2006 (UTC) ::::I'll start searching for all the sources I can find online, no worries there... --Ingeborg 16:56, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :::::I've just spent 20 minutes doing just that and it's all blog entries and forum posts talking about calling him the fruit monster in jest. Other names suggested were veggie monster and tofu monster. :::::I've also never heard of CTW maintaining fan forums for discussion of Sesame Street. -- Scott (talk) 16:59, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :::::The forums disappeared in the late 1990s, but they most certainly existed. (The Sesame Street fan section was only one of several subdivisions; most of the other topics on the CTW forum related to child care.) I will ask the current Sesame Workshop webmaster(s) for the best information possible. --Ingeborg 00:23, 23 July 2006 (UTC)